


feelings are embarrassing (rosa diaz x reader)

by jodieoswald



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: rosa diaz x readeryou join the nine nine after being transferred from a different precinct. you meet rosa diaz and sparks form.





	1. Chapter 1

 You stepped into the lift, your heart racing and a lump in your throat. It was terrifying starting a new job, you despised it every time; although this wasn't a completely new job - a transfer from another precinct - your nerves were still playing up. Hopefully your new colleagues would be... Welcoming.

 Your previous work partners hadn't been very welcoming. They hadn't been very welcoming for the whole time you'd been working there. Very.. Discriminative. You're gay, so that is why they were so shitty - still, not an excuse, but they made it one. Your Captain had finally given in and let you transfer to a different precinct and, apparently, the nine-nine had a free spot. 

 The lift dinged, the doors opened, and you saw your squad. A group of two older guys were sat at a desk throwing Cheetos into each other's mouths, their fingers caked in the orange dust. To your right, a man was sitting at his desk eating yoghurt. A bit further back from him, a younger looking guy was talking to a young looking woman. Behind them, a woman was glued to her phone at her desk, which was closest to what you assumed was the Captain's office. Over to the left, a man was smiling at the man and woman speaking at his desk, and further back from him, there was a woman with curly black hair and a pretty damn badass look sitting at her desk. There was an empty spot opposite her - and goddamn you hoped that you were sitting there.

 She was wearing a black leather jacket, with subtle make up and had a slit in her eyebrow.  _Hot_ , you thought, letting your mind slip away for a minute before bringing it back to reality. 

 You stepped into the large room, waiting for a moment before being noticed by everyone. The Captain had gotten out of his office and greeted you. 

 "Ah, hello. You must be Detective Y/L/N. I'm your Captain, Raymond Holt," He welcomed you, waving his hand for you to follow him as he introduced you to everyone. "This is Jake Peralta, and Amy Santiago." He indicated towards them both, the two that had previously been talking. They smiled at you, waving. 

 "Hey!" They said.

 "Hey. Y/N Y/L/N." You smiled. 

 He went down to the woman in her phone, and introduced her to you. "This is Gina, she's my assistant."

 "Hey, Gina. Y/N Y/L/N,"

 "Hey," She said, not looking up from her phone.

Holt moved onto the man nearest the lift. "This is Terry Jeffords, the sergeant." He smiled at you through a mouthful of yoghurt.

 "Hey. Heard a lot of good stuff about you." Terry said.

 "Hey. Detective Y/N Y/L/N." You smiled back.

 Holt walked over to the other side of the room, towards the men who were covered in cheese dust. "These are Hitchcock, and Scully. You're advised to stay as far away from them as possible."

 "Hello." You smiled as much as you could at them. "Y/N Y/L/N."

 "Hi." Scully smiled with food crumbs around his mouth. Well, at least he tried.

 "This is Charles Boyle." Holt introduced you to the man previously smiling at Jake and Amy. 

 "Hi! Nice to meet you." Charles shook your hand. He seemed nice.

 "Hey! Y/N Y/L/N." You smiled at him. 

 "And finally," He walked over to the woman in a leather jacket. "Detective Rosa Diaz. Your desk is opposite her, so you should introduce yourself, since you'll be in the same working space." Captain Holt pointed to your seat. "Right, morning briefing is in five minutes. Diaz will tell you the rest." 

 "Thanks, Captain." You said, and he smiled and walked off. 

 You put down your box of things on your desk, which included: a little pride flag, a rubix cube, your favourite mug and your stationary. You had quite a number of arrests in your work life and were quite an intelligent detective. Your previous precinct was restricting your work, and therefore you were quite excited to have freedom to unleash your best in this new precinct. 

 As you were setting out your few items, Rosa looked up at you and said, "Hi. I'm quite a private person, so I'm not gonna tell you anything about myself, like I do with everyone else," 

 "Hi. Y/N Y/L/N. And I respect that," You smiled at her, and you swore you could see a glimpse of a smile on her face before she continued working. 

 "Nice name," She said without looking up. "And nice flag." 

 You smiled at her acknowledgement. 

 //

 It was your lunch break, so you were in the break room with everyone. 

 You were laughing at some joke Gina made, before Hitchcock came and stood next to you and said, "So, you're new, wanna go out sometime?" He winked.

 "Um, sorry, I'm not into you. At all. 0%." 

 "I can change that.." Hitchcock smiled. You gagged. 

 "No, seriously," You frowned.

 "Still-"

 "Hitchcock, I'm gay!" You said louder than you expected. Suddenly everyone was listening. 

 "Oh nice! Rosa's bisexual, you could-" Scully said. 

 "Right, please be quiet." You went over to Jake and Amy and listened to their conversation, nodding and laughing. You saw Rosa across the break room, and smiled. She was bisexual. I mean, it was something. 

 But, goddamn she was beautiful. She had said, what, a total of two sentences to you, yet you had fallen completely in love with her.

  "So, you transferred from the nine-six?" Amy asked.

 "Yeah, they're pretty homophobic there, and an openly gay woman did not fit their idea of a good cop. They were rude to me, like all of the time, and I filed like, ten complaints and they could do nothing, because they just denied it every single time. I begged my captain to transfer me, and eventually he did," You explained.

 "Nice! Props to you for being open about it, it must've been hard in your previous precinct," Amy replied.

 "Hey, Captain Holt's an openly gay detective. Since 1987. You could talk to him about it, if you wanted to? He'd understand," Jake suggested. 

 "Maybe," You smiled, looking back at Rosa. 

 

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get assigned on ur first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired lol i'm so sorry if it's shit

 You had been at the precinct for about a week now just doing paperwork and settling in properly to your new workplace. Everyone had been pretty nice, and you had ended up spending your time mostly with Amy, Gina, Boyle or Jake (they seemed to be the most like you). 

 During the morning briefing, Captain Holt had announced that you, Rosa and Boyle were going to work on a case together, about a murder of two men. You were  _very_ excited to start your first case, especially with Rosa, and you were familiar with Charles. You just hoped it wouldn't be awkward - although there was no reason for it to be - you just always seemed to have a special power that could make any given moment awkward or tense. 

 You three stayed in the briefing room as everyone else filed out, and when just you three were left, Rosa introduced the case with the information she had already been given. She handed both you and Charles files that explained everything that was known at that moment. 

 "Okay, so these dudes, Luke Walkback and Thomas Barry, were murdered in their homes yesterday. They were friends, quite close, and lived quite a distance away from each other. Their bodies were found with a deep stab wound on both, and both in the chest. The deaths were an hour apart, yet their houses would take more than an hour to travel to by car," Rosa explained.

 Your mind trailed off accidentally as she talked, your mind raced about as her voice became a low mumble and you were far, far away from the briefing room. Your mind was much elsewhere. Why were you such off task? Usually you would be so focused on every case you got, never being distracted. Yet, with Rosa, you always found your mind ending up having gone in a loop, going back to her? 

 "..Let's go to the crime scene now," She looked at you, seeing that you were just staring into the distance. "Y/N? Y/N??" She kneeled down in front of your desk, becoming annoyed, and banged her fists on the table. You jolted back to reality, blushing a deep shade of red.

 "Were you even listening, Y/N?" Rosa asked, impatient.

  "Uh. Yes. I'm just.. Tired." She raised her eyebrows and got back up, going out the door to collect her stuff.

 "You probably shouldn't space off again, it'll just put your's and Rosa's blooming friendship in a bad position," Charles recommended.

 "Yeah. I really don't want to have an enemy opposite me?" I answered.

 // 

 You arrived at the crime scene after getting a cab there with Charles. Rosa had waited about ten minutes before you both arrived, and had already started to look around with her notepad. 

 "Hey, Y/N, just go round and tell me what you think." Rosa commanded whilst jotting down notes. You nodded and began to inspect part of the house. You had gone to Luke Walkback's house first, since that was the closest. 

 There was a pool of dried blood around the bagged body, suggesting that he was in that spot when he was stabbed. And it was late at night he was stabbed, so surely he would have been in bed? So he would've gotten up and then have gotten stabbed? 

 There were no signs of forced entry into the apartment, no unknown finger prints on the door, no fingerprints on the knife, nothing that showed any breaking into the apartment. The only answer is that.. Thomas killed Luke, and travelled back to his house, then killing himself. No. He hadn't enough time to get back to his house before he died. Their deaths were less than an hour apart. 

 "Hey, Y/N, you got anything yet?" Rosa asked.

 "No. Not really." She nodded. "We need to interview any relatives or friends that knew the both of them." 

 "Good idea. The only person that was remotely close to them both was a friend of theirs.. But they'd drifted apart in recent years."

 "He killed them both because he was jealous of their friendship?" You wondered.

 "Yeah. Good idea. We'll bring him in." 

 //

 You and Rosa went into the interview room, whilst Charles watched in the back room. The man looked sleep deprived and just a bit wide eyed.

 "So-" You began, before being cut off.

 "I didn't mean to do it! Before I knew it I was at his house and I stabbed Luke! And he was dying. And so I wiped down everything. The whole house. I didn't want to get caught!" You and Rosa looked at each other, confused.

 "What about Thomas?" 

 "I phoned him about it.. I told him that Luke was dead... I threatened him." 

 "He stabbed himself?" Rosa asked.

 "Y-Yes. I went to his house after and wiped down everything again."

 "Alright. You're under arrest, Paul Oliver," You announced. 

 //

 You and Rosa decided to go out to the bar to celebrate your first case solved together (Charles had to stay home with Nikolaj). 

 "Hey, nice solve today. As easy as it was, it was your first at this precinct, and it's scary starting at another place," Rosa complimented, and you smiled.

 "Thanks. It was fun. Not the murder, obviously, but I mean like.. It was fun with you," Rosa smiled. Oh my god. Rosa smiled. She fucking smiled. And it was because of you. And, god, it was so damn cute. It took all your strength to hold back your thoughts and just smile back instead.

 "Yeah. It was fun. With you," Rosa replied, both of you smiling.

 "Hey, is it just me, or does it kind of feel like Charles would do some shit like what Paul did?" You decided to change the subject before Rosa could change her mind. 

 "Oh my god, yes?! He gets so jealous about Jake having other friends." You both laughed. "I love how it's only your second week here and you already know that. Hey, let's get some shots. We may as well - it's not like we're not gonna have a case for a while now. Only boring paperwork."

* * *

   _3 hours later_

_1am_

You two were on your tenth (?) round of shots. And it was probably the largest amount of alcohol you had consumed in a night. Oh well. At least you were getting to know Rosa.. Not by talking, of course. She was showing off her ballet skills on top of a table.

 At least you wouldn't remember it in the morning.

 


	3. hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you both come in hella hungover. gina + charles notice your feelings for rosa.

 You and Rosa both came into work about an hour late, and ended up both in the lift at the same time. Dark circles puffed out under each of your eyes, and somehow Rosa looked like she normally did - hot as  _hell._ She coped with hangovers pretty well, you guessed, or maybe she didn't drink much. You couldn't remember. 

 "Last night was fun, even if I can't remember 99% of it," Rosa exclaimed, the corner of her lip curling. 

 "Yeah. The pounding headache and tiredness is worth it," You chuckled quietly. 

 The lift pinged, and you were greeted by Captain Holt by the gate with his watch out. 

 "Why are you both so tremendously late?" He complained.

 "Um, we're both.. Sick?" You stuttered.

 Holt looked disappointed, and you realised that this really wasn't good on your second week here. 

 //

 During the morning briefing, Rosa was sat in front of you with her legs up on the table. You honestly wondered if she actually had a hangover. 

 To your surprise, you had another case, even though you had paperwork from your recent case. Apparently there had been an increase in crime in Brooklyn, so you had to take on another case. For this case you were working with Terry and Amy, and it was nice to work with some new people. It was a drugs case, a pretty big one too. Terry & Amy had been working on it for a few months before it, but they needed another person to help them with the new leads they'd just gotten for it.

 There was a big drug shipment coming in the next night, so you were going to go undercover with Amy to try and find out the location and stake it out. You three had agreed to go undercover later that day so you all had time to complete existing paperwork.

 You were sat at your desk, doing work in silence when you heard Holt call you into the break room. Rosa looked up at you for a second when you got up to go. You walked in, to find Charles and Gina, but no Holt. Charles closed the door and blinds behind you. 

 "Wait, where's Holt?" You asked, looking around.

 "In his office," Gina replied, "In fact, he didn't call you in. I have a soundboard of his voice from two years of recording. I used it on Rosa a couple of months ago." You nodded slowly. Gina motioned for you to take a seat, so you did, whilst the other two stood up.

 "Why did you want me?" 

 "Well, because.." 

 "We noticed your feelings for Rosa," Charles interrupted. 

 "Your blatantly obvious love for Rosa," Gina corrected him. "And we wanted to give you advice on the subject. Well, I'm probably going to be the one to give you the good advice since Charles is crap."

 "Look, I don't like Rosa. She's just.. Pretty, I guess. It's nothing more than a totally platonic friendship. Not even that! We've just met." Charles raised an eyebrow.

 "I know when things are more than just hetero friendships. Honey, this is the gayest shit I've possibly ever seen," Gina replied.

 You sighed, giving up. "Okay, you got me. But why do I need 'advice'?"

 "Because Rosa is probably the most complex and secretive human being on the planet," Charles said. "And we've both liked her."

 "Okay, don't compare my romantic experience to yours. Mine was for a brief second, and yours was for, what, a year?" Charles pouted, hurt.

 "But we just want you to, you know, not get heartbroken or whatever," Charles said. "And, I guess, help you to get to know her? With our very little knowledge about her." Gina rolled her eyes. "Hey! It's better than nothing," Charles replied to her gesture.

 "No, look, this is dumb and I don't need help. You can force it, because it'll just get out of hand," You sighed. "But, just this once, I'll listen. So gimme the best piece of info you got."

 "She likes old movies. Not sure what ones, but maybe just bring it up in conversation and ask her. So that's a date idea, um, she doesn't usually let people crash at her place. She also doesn't ask people out she just 'tells them where we're going'." Gina answered you.

 "That's it? Seriously? I need this help, because I'm so much different from her. She rides motorcycles and I have a lame ass car. She's a badass and I'm just a dorky awkward ass person." You scoffed.

 "Alright, Y/N! She's a secretive person, of course that's all we've got." Charles frowned.

 "Wait, it's all coming back to me, from last night. God we were fucking smashed. I swear she like, told me stuff about herself? I can't even remember properly? Oh yeah, I know her favourite old movie now, and her where her apartment is, and her family. It's all coming back," You were trying to think about what happened. 

 "Damn. You know more about Rosa in two weeks than we do in what, two decades?" Gina looked surprised and impressed.

 "Okay, I'm going now. Bye." You started to walk out of the door before Gina pressed her soundboard to say 'HAVE FUN HAVING SEX WITH ROSA DIAZ, Y/N'. You rolled your eyes.


	4. dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ask rosa out for dinner, and this time you don't get drunk

You inhaled deeply, pysching yourself up to ask Rosa out to a movie. You decided it was time to go out on a proper date, without getting heavily, heavily drunk. 

"Hey, um, Rosa?" You stuttered.

"What's up?" She put down the file she was looking at and folded her arms. 

"Do you want to go and watch a movie or something? You can choose what one," You looked down at your feet, looking up after you'd asked her to see her reaction.

"Sure," She replied. You exhaled a breath you didn't even know you were holding in. "What about the original Saw movie? I'm pretty sure a theatre is showing that this week, or so I heard,"

"I love that movie," You smirked. "Tonight, seven, good?"

"Later. Watching a horror movie late at night is something you can't beat,"

"Ten?"

"Tight," Rosa smirked.

"Nice," You smiled, before resuming with your work.

//

You were stuck thinking about what to wear for about an hour. You had ended up going with a denim jacket, black jeans and a mustard yellow hoodie underneath. You liked this style, and it was perfect for a movie date - casual and comfy. You just hoped that Rosa wasn't going to wear something fancy.

Your nerves ended up playing up so much that you gave up and texted Rosa about what she was wearing.

_You: Hey, what you wearing? Just because I'm wearing something super casual (denim jacket casual) and I don't want to turn up looking like a hobo compared to you._

_Rosa: Meh. Just my leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath and some jeans. Still glad that you're not wearing something fancy either._

_You: Ok, nice. See ya._

You turned off your phone and put it into your pocket, deciding to apply some light make up to make yourself feel more confident about your appearance. 

Laying down on your bed after you had finished, you looked up at your feeling and felt a rush of warmth travel through your body. It spread a huge grin across your face. You were really going to go on a date with the woman you liked to watch one of your favourite movies at the cinema. Of course, you still had nerves pricking at the back of your neck, but in that moment that happiness blocked out every other emotion that was with you.

 Rosa was going to meet you at your house, and funnily enough, she knocked at the door not a minute late. You braces yourself, shaking your head to clear your thoughts before you greeted the detective.

 You opened the door, "Hey," You smiled.

 "Hey," She replied, before holding out her arm for you to link yours with.

 You happily took her arm in yours, and you both walked off together to the cinema. 

 After around ten minutes, you had arrived and were taking your seats in the large room. You hadn't watched Saw in a while, and hadn't watched it that much for that matter, and so whenever there was a jumpscare you jolted in your seat, whereas Rosa sat still. The seats had no space between them, and so you and Rosa were close together in the empty cinema; she put her arm around you around five minutes into the movie.

 You turned your head slightly, looking at her as she watched the movie. Her lip was curled into a small smile at the edge, and her eyes were gleaming with the reflection of the projector. You were completely engulfed in that moment - captivated in her eyes. It felt so  _perfect,_ so  _right._

 The credits rolled, and you and Rosa exited the cinema, stepping out into the sharp cold of the night. 

 "Thank you for tonight," Rosa said, "There wasn't much talking, but I loved being with you,"

 You smiled in awe, "Same. We should definitely do this again," 

 You began to walk to Rosa's house, the stars of the midnight sky above you masked by the biting lights of NYC. There was still a light roam of engines travelling throughout the streets, even at that time, and the sound of small footsteps from you and Rosa. You were enclosed in a deep conversation about work, occasionally making a joke that earned a laugh from Rosa, however overall managing to completely avoid small talk - something you and Rosa were significantly bad at. 

 You walked her to her door, parting from her.

 "Thank you, again, for tonight. I really enjoyed it," Rosa smiled, "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Y/N," She leaned in and kissed you on your cheek, and you blushed quite heavily.

 "No problem. It was fun," You replied, "I'll see you soon," You smiled as Rosa closed her door.

 Not gonna lie, you did punch your fist through the air as soon as she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short asf, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyyyyy!! i love rosa a lot and this was Hella cute


End file.
